


The Party, Capitalized

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Party, Cunnilingus, Depressed Kairi, Dom Selphie, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: In the weeks to come, the party Kairi and Selphie went to would be the Party. It was capitalized for a very good reason; it was the party where everything would come to a head. Metaphorically. Also, not metaphorically.





	The Party, Capitalized

**Author's Note:**

> This story jumped out from another one. I was writing a flashback for another story and I realized that this would work far too well as its own thing for me to just bury it in said other story. It's still "canon" to that story, for whatever that's worth, but I want it to function as its own thing.
> 
> Besides, said other story [(link here,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13108902/chapters/29991207) though I recommend consulting the tags because of some very nasty content) is dark and gross. That's all well and good, but I want people to be able to enjoy this piece on its own merits. Make up your own story around this one. Make it sweeter, if you want. This is for you.

In the weeks to come, the party Kairi and Selphie went to would be _the Party_. Capitalized. The Party where It Happened.

It was Tidus's birthday party in the sluttiest rich dork mansion imaginable, complete with a swimming pool that seemed pointless on a bunch of islands. When your dad's a sports star, though, who cares? Build a pool, build a mansion, build a couple mansions. Do what thou wilt. Selphie, who knew everybody everywhere who ever was and ever will be, had dragged her best friend to the party kicking and screaming, because, well.

"I'm not depressed," said Kairi, breaking the silence in Selphie’s car.

"You're not, huh?" said Selphie.

"I mean, that means something really specific, clinically."

"Okay, sure. I don't care. You're depressed." Selphie clicked the radio off. Silence now. Rolling by houses in the rich kids' neighborhood.

"I just can't sleep."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Mm. Alright."

"You don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, you know. It's just that...I'm worried about you. Do you know how often you text me to tell me you're sick? How often you drunk text me? God, how do you even get that much booze? Seriously, tell me. For science."

"I don't drunk text you  _that_ much. And my Dad has it, alright?"

"Sure, you don't," said Selphie infuriatingly. "Anyway, you're depressed and I'm worried about you, and we're going to this party because you're going to have a good time."

"You really piss me off sometimes," said Kairi, after a moment of silence.

"Cool," said Selphie, and they pulled up to the curb and walked into the party.

They walked into the party like you walk into a storm: not knowing when it really starts, and becoming engulfed by it before you know it. Selphie and Kairi bounced from person to person. So many people they sort of kind of knew maybe from previous get-togethers, along with a couple of actual friends ("Hey, Wakka! How's your brother these days? And who invited  _you_  to this party, Ringabel?"). The night sailed by on a wind of shots, beers, mixed drinks from strangers....

"Are you okay?" Selphie may have asked at one point. What time was it?

"I'm good," said Kairi.

"Good. Ha. Stop slugging."

"Slugging?"

"Talking slow."

"You just said slugging. You're drunk."

"You don't even," she said, slapping Kairi on the back, "you don't even know my life."

More drinks. At some point Kairi belted out "The Show Must Go On" at video game karaoke and everyone seemed to think she was a good singer. That was nice. Moments with Selphie, too, doing shots of some orange tangy punch with Wakka giggling in the corner--such a lightweight despite all the nice muscles, cracked them up, though when he started crying about someone named Chappu it got hard to be around him and Tidus had to gently lead him to a couch in the basement.

Everything got quiet for a while then, but Tidus came back with another bottle of tequila and everything managed to get back to normal.

Selphie was very warm. She had always been very warm, and it was always very nice, but Kairi had only started to think of it differently recently. There were moments of a strange new silence, a bizarre frontier, where Selphie would make some joke about boys and how dumb they were and Kairi would laugh and agree because yes, cute they were but  _obviously_ stupid. Because saying that kind of thing would make Selphie smile, though she didn't seem to like it when Kairi mentioned the bit about them being cute.

Then there would be the strange silence and Kairi would wonder if there was something she was supposed to do.

There was a song playing in the living room of Tidus's house. It was on shuffle, flying through all kinds of songs that Tidus probably didn't even know at this point, guided by some algorithm or another. The notes flowed softly around Kairi and around Selfie, who were lying--those three weeks ago--with Selfie against the back of the couch with her arms around Kairi. Kairi studied a small metal figure on Tidus's family's shelf.

The figure was of a girl holding a wand in the air, her mouth hanging open with joy or horror. There was nothing on either side, and for that reason Kairi was trying to figure out how the metal figure was feeling.

Everyone was, needless to say, exceedingly drunk.

"Do you feel okay?" said Selphie softly. Perhaps Kairi wouldn't have heard it if Selphie's mouth hadn't been so close to her neck.

"Yes," said Kairi. It was true enough, she supposed. Seeing all these people she knew, whether she was all that close to them or not, had filled some hole inside of her. Almost. But. The dreams. The insomnia. A greater sadness beyond that, maybe, but in that sadness were the two boys on the island, and...and even so...

"I think I'm okay," whispered Kairi. Everyone around them in the living room was asleep. Above there were bedrooms, Kairi knew, and in them girls like Lulu or Agnes locked their legs around boys like Wakka or Tiz. Queerer things happened in the basement, where the piratecore punk purple-haired Faris waited for young girls to fall into her lap (which they always did willingly, and Kairi almost had at the last party before Selphie's interference) and handsome monsters like Kefka waited on thrones of dildos with clown fetish makeup, hanging with sluts like Lightning and slipping tabs of odd drugs to whoever showed up in the basement.

Or so Kairi had heard.

While smoking weed. And drunk. And just a wee bit high on some pill that she'd never taken before and never had since, given the panic attacks that came afterward. Five months ago, from a barely-coherent somebody-or-other named Refia, who proceeded to vomit onto the balcony and start crying about some loser named Arc.

Anyway.

"I think I'm okay," whispered Kairi, and everyone around them in the living room was asleep save Selphie, who squeezed her tightly and oh, still warm were Selphie's hands against her stomach, conveniently just below Kairi's breasts but that was fine, of course, that was alright because they were just best friends and everything was good, everything was fine.

Kairi thought--with Selphie's hands clutching her torso, pulling her so close--about best friends.

"What about you, huh? Are  _you_  okay?" asked Kairi,. It had sounded like such a brilliant response in her head but came out so stupid in reality.

"I am," said Selphie simply, She rubbed up against Kairi's back on the sofa in the stranger's house. Her voice was slurred, but Kairi knew her's was too. Her hands squeezed Kairi's chest in that one perfect, awful way--well. It could've been a coincidence, right?

Right?

Kairi turned. Selphie looked up at Kairi's blue eyes, her own green eyes wide and pouting.

"I've got to tell you something," whispered Selphie, her hands playing around the back of Kairi's spine under her blouse.

"Mm," said Kairi, and Selphie's lips were just too luscious and she could not maintain it anymore, not with all of this and the booze to boot. "Alright."

And Selphie kissed with her teeth behind her lips, roughly, but it was a good and loving sort of rough like--like sword-fighting on the island with those two imaginary boys, bruised and--getting sidetracked, good, was the thing, and suddenly there was no party and no time for a while but only that girl that Kairi had secretly imagined for a long time between visions of the two dream boys, that girl who separated from her for a moment and wiped her lips, embarassed.

"I'm sorry," said Selphie quietly. "That was an accident."

"Uh-huh," said Kairi. Her lips were still tingling. Selphie's hands were moist with sweat against her back, she could feel them through her shirt. "Good?"

Selphie nodded.

Kairi ran her hands around Selphie's back and dug her fingers in, breaking into a deep kiss. She smelled rotten like alcohol, sweet as punch; Kairi knew she smelled the same, both of them the same, both alone while everyone slept in Tidus's house, both drunk enough to find an excuse at last.

"Do you," said Selphie between kisses, and somewhere in the kisses she must've forgot what she was going to ask because the kisses got longer and wetter, Selphie trailing down to Kairi's neck and biting, hard and sharp and rough and perfect, and Kairi's hands kneaded Selphie's back.

Selphie's hands ran down Kairi's pants, rubbed her ass through her underwear, then dared to go under the cloth, touch her skin and  _grip_. Kairi gasped. Selphie giggled, caught herself--they looked around briefly to make sure no one was awake, saw nobody, and Selphie beamed and slapped Kairi's ass twice.

"Oww."

"Bad oww?"

The sharp pain faded into an almost-pleasant tingling. "Nah."

She slapped again. Kairi glared, almost said something, and got caught in a sneakily timed kiss. Their hands trailed over one another's bodies, played over contours and curves, comparing their similarities and differences. Kairi found herself a little obsessed with Selphie's breasts, so small but so pert, so soft under the bra. And the shape of Selphie's mouth, that expression when Kairi rubbed her nipples  _just_ so stayed with Kairi for the rest of her life. Kairi broke briefly, flicking Selphie's tits experimentally...Selphie gasped, broke into a laugh, and the laugh turned into a moan.

As for Selphie, she was more about legs. Up and down, Selphie ran her fingers lightly over Kairi's bare leg, lightly enough that it left Kairi gushing miserably, joyfully panting in the sleeping room. The will to play with Selphie's nipples fell away. There was just Selphie's fingers, her touch growing heavier and heavier, her hands growing closer and closer to Kairi's pussy as if caught in its gravity.

"This is good," said Selphie, not entirely a question or a statement but something in between.

"Mmm." Fingers up those sensitive inner thighs, teasing, oh she knew her game and why not? How often had they, while growing up, sat at sleepovers quietly exploring themselves in separate corners, getting advice, gasping, finding first orgasms. They'd explored their own bodies together already, just...not so close.

"Do you want me to?" Gliding back and forth over her skin, back and forth...

"Mmm. What kind of question is that?"

"Kairi," said Selphie, and her eyes were green as the palm trees outside, clear as the sky, her cheeks so flushed and healthy. "I want to fuck your pussy." She dragged her fingers off Kairi's thigh, held them up to Kairi. "Can I do that?"

"Do I have to say?"

Selphie smiled. "You have to say."

"Oh," said Kairi, laughing nervously. Her pussy ached. "Please fuck me."

"Pretty please," said Selphie, examining her perfectly trimmed nails, seeing Kairi notice her and smirking like a succubus.

"Pretty, pretty," such lovely white fingers and Selphie oh Selphie waiting so long "pretty," her pussy dripping, and the dimly lit guests of the party the guests snoring and unmoving. Somehow the risk making her hornier, so horny " _please please pleaaaaase_."

"Can I boss you around?" asked Selphie softly.

"You can do anything to me."

"Can I call you a slut?"

Kairi nodded shakily. Her hands fell to her own pussy now, stroking the outer lips, and she thought  _oh, this is bad, I should be waiting for her  to get to me but--_

"Get on the floor, slut," Selphie demanded. Kairi hopped off the couch, barely managing not to stumble into something and wake the whole party up with Selphie's shirt lying halfway under the couch, and plopped onto the floor with her legs spread. "Lie down," said Selphie, hand at her mouth, obviously trying not to giggle.

"Yes, mistress," said Kairi, gently placing herself on the floor. She made a mock salute at the ceiling.  _I must look like an upside-down Y_.

Selphie crawled across the floor slowly, teasingly. Slowly she unbuttoned Kairi's skirt, pulled it off one milky white leg, laid it on the side. She lowered her head to Kairi's soaking panties and gave them a lewd sniff. "What's this?" she asked softly, touching the wet cloth. "Turned on?"

Hands on her red, red face. "Aggghhhhhhghghhghhhghghh."

"Answer when I ask you."

Looking through her hands into Selphie's bright green eyes as her face hovered over her pussy.

Her breath was hot through the clothing.

"Mmmm yyyessssss."

"What should I do with you?"

"Whatever you want to, Mistress," said Kairi, and her heart fluttered at the words.  _I could get used to this._

In one silky motion  _(have you done this before, Selphie_?) the panties were lying beside the ever-growing pile beside the couch. Selphie spread Kairi's legs, hands gentle but firm over Kairi's goosebumps. "Hmm," said Selphie, as if to herself. "What does she need?" She beamed, running a hand over Kairi's patch of hair--hair wet with Kairi's own juices--and set her fingers on either side of Kairi's soaking cunt.

Circling it like a drain.

A spiral, closer. Outer lips.

Almost.

A thumb brushed against Kairi's clit and her legs tensed immediately from just that. Selphie giggled softly.

And then she brought two fingers up into Kairi's pussy.

_It's so different oh god it's so different what will she do what_  and she rubbed one thumb gently against Kairi's clit, slowly thrusting with those two trimmed but merciless fingers, thrusting deeper and deeper till at once they spread inside of her. But Selphie never stopped flicking Kairi's clit--in fact, her face was lighting up now in a Cheshire Cat grin. Kairi's ass clenched, she thrust her pussy forward without even thinking about it, driving Selphie's fingers deeper.

Selphie licked her lips.

"Please," gasped Kairi.

"You already said please?" said Selphie softly. "You really are a good girl, aren't you? I guess I've got no choice but to reward you."

Her hand still stroking, index and middle still curling deep in her inner walls, Selphie lay gentle kisses up those goosebumped thighs. Kairi grabbed at the rug, probably a nice rug, probably very expensive, certainly difficult to clean up in the morning. Which was fine. She was no longer in a position to give a shit.

Though it was certainly a very nice position.

Selphie lay a kiss on her inner thigh, on the outer lip, and the thumb on Kairi's clit gave way to Selphie's hot wet tongue. Kairi gasped loudly--they glanced again throughout the house again. No one watching--and Selphie gave her button a kiss before flicking it cruelly with her tongue, quick and light and back and forth, her fingers all the while making circles in her pussy, another finger joining them shortly afterward.

_I'm so full, so full, oh god yes_  it was so much better than the vibe back home, even the new vibe, and this was a girl who knew her way around a pussy. Kairi quivered and quaked, legs twitching like a ragdoll, eyes closed. Selphie was a warm spot in her center, gently sucking, sweetly fucking, warm and kind. Words tumbled out of Kairi's mouth all jumbled and uncertain, words without pattern or logic. Words not hard like concrete but soft, painting something larger like colors in a pallet.

"More, more, please more," not knowing more of what, just more of this, never let it end, "Selphie it's so hot, so wet, I've never, you know I haven't, we would've," and Selphie's hands twisted deliciously, cutting her briefly off "but I, ah, wanted to, you know I have, I think we both knew and  _please keep doing that, please don't stop, don't ever stop._ " She could feel it welling up inside of her, could feel it in the tension between Selphie buried between her thighs and the deep places inside of her, could feel the sensations overwhelming her mind and her muscles.

Kairi was almost afraid. Briefly she opened her eyes and looked down at Selphie's familiar brown hair, and she lay a hand on Selphie's head to feel her as she licked and sucked and drove her closer and closer to the edge. Just watching her made it better. "Selphie," she gasped, and hear her breathing rise and fall fast as a dog in heat, "Selphie," she repeated, tasting the words, digging her nails into Selphie's scalp. "I--"  _love you, love you, love you,_ her brain screamed and she fought it as hard as she could through the thick fog of pleasure, "I'm going to come, I'm going to come on you, you need to know, I, I'll make a mess, I--"

And Selphie's free hand let go of her thigh and squeezed her hand.

_It's okay. Come_.

Kairi bit her lip to keep from screaming her orgasm. She fought the urge to kick, shoved her pelvis close to Selphie's mouth; Selphie kissed her pussy as she came, her juices spilling out hot over Selphie's face. Kairi's hand squeezed Selphie's like they were plummeting through the atmosphere, one parachute between them, and Kairi  _was_  falling, her chest pounding, heavy waves of pleasure running through her quivering thighs and her heaving chest, falling together with Selphie, slick with sweat in the atmosphere....

Selphie pulled back. Kairi gasped at the sudden cold, her body still tingling with the last bits of her orgasm. They locked eyes.

Wide and blue, happy in an animal way. Green and clever, loving and triumphant.

They kissed, lying on the floor, suddenly aware of their absurd nakedness in the middle of the drunken den of a good friend. It was alright to kiss after something like that.

"Do you want me to do you?" Kairi whispered eventually. Selphie lay against her, head on her bare chest.

"I'm tired," she replied, laughing softly. "Not tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm sure."

"Good," said Kairi, and now she was laughing too. "I want to get you off, but. Yeah. I'm tired too."

"That's fine," said Selphie.

"It is fine," said Kairi.

Eventually they got dressed and snuggled up on the couch. A little vodka spilled on their floor stains and a towel, and tadah--the perfect cover.

It was a beautiful night. Kairi wondered if she could make that sensation last forever--not just the orgasm, but the warmth of Selphie's body behind her on the couch, the way her hands fit perfectly around her stomach, and the warmth of it all. But they would break apart in the morning and be left with consequences, she knew. Liquour couldn't just undo what had been done. There weren't any good excuses, and there was no pretending that nothing had happened.

That would be the morning.

The night was in the hands of Selphie still, and those hands were so very warm and so very, very skilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this piece! [ I also have a (thoroughly NSFW) Tumblr where I post this fiction, other fragments, more original work, and mostly just reblog a whole bunch of horny anime crap. I always appreciate a follow! ;) Whether or not you take me up on that, I hope you have a wonderful day / night / timeless void!](http://skyler-slapdash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
